


原谅清单3

by pillowlink



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowlink/pseuds/pillowlink
Summary: 什么没写也要被屏，我真的服了，只能走ao3。
Kudos: 1





	原谅清单3

**Author's Note:**

> 什么没写也要被屏，我真的服了，只能走ao3。

三、好了，都过去了

林朗东的岳父余海生早年丧妻，一手把独女余乔拉扯长大，父女俩感情深厚，单亲好爸爸的身份曾为初入政坛的余海生加分不少，从政以来为官形象十分不错，但是只有余海生身边的人才知道，余书记好色，好年轻漂亮的男色，这么多年，无数漂亮的男孩子被送到余海生床上，好的被虐被打，坏的致残致死。

林朗东对这位老丈人在床上的那点性癖早有耳闻，如果许诺说不可以，他或许会良心不安就此放过他。可是他说可以，这两个字就像给了林朗东心安理得的借口。你说可以那就可以。

“林朗东养在身边的人，小美人，他玩过你吗？”余海生兴奋的从上到下打量眼前的男孩，心里想着，果然是极品。

许诺看着一脸猥琐恨不得用眼神扒光他的余海生，紧张的揉搓衣角。

“没…………没有……………我和林先生………就是普通的收养关系。”

“啊…………”余海生的尖头皮鞋一脚踢在许诺纤细的膝盖上，许诺吃痛的叫出声，他浑身僵硬的跪在地毯上的时候，死死咬住了嘴唇。

余海生抖了抖肚子上的肥肉，抽出皮带抽在许诺脸上的同时掐住他的脖子，“叫出来，痛就叫出来。”

老男人手里的皮带从许诺的脸颊一路往下抽，不停的打在前胸后背，又在他的乳头上精准抽打，虽然未经人事，但是敏感点上焦灼的刺痛让他不由得全身颤抖，单纯的应激反应，因为惊恐和无助。

许诺白皙的身体上不一会就布满了深浅不一的红痕，有些地方更是破皮见骨。

余海生终于抽累了，用皮带绑住许诺的脖子，像拉个畜生一样把他的头往墙上撞，头晕目眩的窒息感让他觉得下一秒就是最后的解脱。

“唔……………”

余海生抓过他的头发把他按在自己双腿之间，许诺已经无法思考，鼻息间都是难闻的膻腥味，像过期鱼罐头的味道。

许诺抗拒的挣扎，每动一下余海生就狠狠往上提起他脖子上的皮带，看他从躁动不安到眼神失焦再放回来，濒死的样子，无疑刺激着老男人的暴虐欲。

“趴下，屁股撅起来。”

许诺呆滞的做出反应，看到余海生抽出茶几上的一根藤条，终于害怕的求饶。

“不要………求求你…………”

求饶声还没落地，那藤条就抽打在他的股沟上，强烈的的痛感直穿脑门。许诺双腿都在打颤，那藤条毫无章法时轻时重忽远忽近的打在他的屁股上腿上脚心上，他疼的钻心透骨，无限接近崩溃的边缘。

“啊…………………”

余海生盯着那明显没被人进入过的漂亮小穴，把藤条插进去又狠狠的抽出来，伴随着许诺高声尖叫的是后庭的血溅当场。

许诺痛苦的趴伏在地上，完全看不到身后余海生见血疯狂的模样。他艰难的往前爬，想爬到门口，远离这场噩梦。每当他伸出手快触及到房门，余海生就会握住他的脚踝把他拖回来。一个倔强，一个变态，余海生对这个你爬我拉的游戏也乐此不疲，直到许诺没有力气，再也爬不动，他才了无乐趣的把许诺丢到床上。

余海生喜欢把身下的人折腾的不成人形毫无精神力了再进行性交的那点操作。因为只有这个时候他才有重回年轻时候身强体健的错觉，而不是现在的有心无力性无能。

许诺全身上下都是伤，没有一处好的地方，躺在床上虚弱的让人感受不到呼吸。余海生掰开他的屁股，骨缝间还有血迹，穴口周围都是被藤条刮出来的伤口。余海生急色的掏出阴茎，用手握住快速套弄了几下，肉棒确是毫无精神仍然像坨死肉，一如现在的许诺。

余海生下床吞服了比平时多一倍的壮阳药。

看腿间那东西终于起了点反应才满意的回到床上，拉开许诺并拢的双腿与肩同宽，疼痛再一次在许诺全身蔓延。

“嗯……………”许诺痛苦的喘息。

无助的感觉再次排山倒海的袭来。

“救我，林先生，救我…………”许诺在心里一遍一遍的呼救，哑着嗓子一句话也说出来。

余海生的肉棒堵在入口，这小东西太紧了，虽然小穴被他用藤条捅出血但仍然干涩异常。老东西急切的想要插进去，龟头好不容易探进去一点，一下子急血攻心，肥厚的身体就直直的倒在了许诺身上。

突然的强力压迫，让许诺回了点神，才后知后觉伸手推了推身上的人，推了半天没反应终于意识到发生了什么。

许诺艰难的推开身上的人，惊恐的退缩到床头，拿起手机不知道该打给谁，最终还是拨通了林朗东的电话，那是他被送来之前，林朗东拿着他的手机亲自存上去的。

“……死了………余………海生………死……”许诺拨通林朗东的电话，一句话说的断断续续，听起来像神智不清的胡话。

十岁那年姑姑的谩骂不断回闪过脑海，命硬，克死父母，丧门星。

“我不是，我不是。”

林朗东赶到的时候，就看到全身赤裸的许诺抱着头，浑身发抖。

林朗东吩咐陈秘书把他这位老丈人送医，就径直走到许诺跟前，脱下身上的外套盖在他遍体鳞伤的身上，轻柔的搂她入怀。

直到回到家把小熊娃娃抱紧在胸口，许诺才稍微的平息了一点，眼泪不受控制的流下来。他在今晚从恐惧无助到绝望麻木都不曾掉过泪，反而回到家，回到他身边，怀抱着十岁那年他送给自己的小熊娃娃，却掉了眼泪。

“好了，都过去了。”刚接完陈秘书回报电话的林朗东垂眸看向他，语气温柔，眼神充满怜惜。

“可是………死了…………”

“急性晕厥，没事了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

或许被他的温柔蛊惑，又或许今晚的自己可以有放肆的豁免权。

许诺抱住他的腰靠近他胸口，嗅着他身上的味道，让人心安的味道。

身上的伤痕又开始火辣辣的疼，许诺才离开这个温暖的怀抱。

林朗东用手抚过他脸上的伤口又触及胸口的抽痕。每碰一处，许诺都吃痛的倒吸一口气。

“在想什么？”

“想你。”良久，许诺才缓慢的说了这两个字。

疼痛还在加剧，这具身体却灼热了起来，只因为他给予的柔情。

他猜不透，他也不想猜透。

“皮带抽在我背上的时候，我在想你，藤条打在我腿上的时候，我也在想你。我恐惧我害怕，怕他把我打死，我就再也见不到你了。”许诺说的语带哽咽，“他把藤条插进我……我那里的时候，我想过，就这样被虐待致死也是一种解脱，可我想到你，我………我…可能脑子坏了，才会疯了一样的喜………喜欢………你。”

他剖析着今晚的自己，他的无助他的坚强，如此真实如此炙热。

就算再冷血的动物也会有一秒的温热。

林朗东亲吻他被泪水打湿的睫毛，“小诺，小诺。”不断重复他的名字。


End file.
